


Rude Awakening

by pomplacoastal



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomplacoastal/pseuds/pomplacoastal
Summary: Hajime is woken up by his friend - or are they friends? What are they? - Souda, and things go about as well as anyone would expect from the two of them.





	Rude Awakening

_ Tap. _ Hajime stirs, consciousness rising to the surface. He squints, trying to make out what could have possibly made that noise. It sounded like something heavy hitting his window. A rock? 

 

_ Tap. _ Definitely a rock. Which means that someone is standing on Hajime’s lawn, throwing rocks at his window. At least, that’s one theory and he’ll never truly known until he gets out of bed and checks it out. Hajime weighs whether or not it's really worth knowing, and decides that no. He can live with not knowing.

 

_ Tap. _ Hajime turns over in his bed, pulling the covers closer. He wonders how long it will be before the mystery assailant will give up. His question is seemingly answered as the tapping stops, living an uncomfortable gap of silence as Hajime waits to see if they throw another rock. Thank god, they stopped. Hajime lets out a sigh of relief and hunkers even farther down under his pile of blankets. Searching his mind for where his dream left off. 

 

_ Bang.  _ “What the fuck!” Hajime yells, sitting up with a start. His eyes snap over to his window, to see the shadow of a person on his closed blinds.  _ Bang.  _

 

“Hajime.” A muffled voice calls out to him. Even though he can barely make the voice out, Hajime knows. He just knows. 

 

“Let me in it’s cold-” “Shh! I’m coming, calm down.”

 

Hajime shuffles out from under the safety of his blanket pile, turns on the lights and stumbles over to his window. In one swift motion, Hajime pills up his blinds, revealing the assailant himself: Souda. He’s crouched awkwardly on the roof, cheeks red from the cold, but he smiles at Hajime. It’s that signature Souda expression whenever he’s excited, all sharp teeth and wide happy eyes. Hajime melts. 

 

Hajime opens the window, the chilly night air rushing in and sending shivers up his spine. Souda scrambles forward towards the now opened window, and Hajime lets him.

 

“Thanks man!” Souda chimes, sliding through the window and landing - less than gracefully - on the floor. Hajime closes it behind him. 

 

“What are you doing here? Why were you on my roof?” Hajime questions, anger bubbling up. Souda recoils, that sad puppy dog face stifling some of Hajime’s anger. 

 

“Dude, what do you mean?” Souda whines, pushing himself up with one hand as his other hand is holding his muddy sneakers. “I just wanted to come hang out with my bro, we haven’t hung out all week!” 

 

Hajime is taken aback for a moment hearing Souda say that he missed him. Well, he didn’t really say that exactly, but Hajime knows Souda’s vocabulary enough to decipher what he’s truly trying to say. A heat rises in his cheeks. 

 

“Why didn’t you just call me or something?” “I did! What kind of douchebag do you think I am, showing up to someone's house without calling first?” Souda fishes his phone out from the pocket of his jumpsuit and presents it to Hajime. Souda called him five times. 

 

“So, I don’t answer my phone and you just decide to jump on my roof?” Hajime retorts. He knows he probably could have handled this better, but this situation is just too much information for Hajime to think straight. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Souda asks. Check mate. As much as Hajime will berate Souda’s poor decisions, he’ll never turn the other away and Souda knows this. Hajime will keep letting Souda run amuck in his life until the two are finally buried fifty feet under. So, he shakes his head. 

 

“Of course not.” Hajime responds, letting out a loud theatrical sigh. Souda snorts.

 

“C’mon, I’m not that bad am I?” Souda pauses for a moment. “Am I?” 

 

“No, you’re not.” Hajime takes a step forward, reaching out to take Souda’s sneakers from his hand. Their hands brush one another in this transaction, and Hajime can hear Souda suck in a breath through gritted teeth. Hajime re-opens the window, places the shoes on the roof, and closes it once more. 

 

“They’re not that dirty!” Souda calls, despite the fact that the shoes had already dripped clumps of mud on Hajime’s carpet. He reminds himself to clean that tomorrow.

 

“Can’t take any chances.” Hajime retorts, turning back to face Souda. Who is looking at Hajime warily, waiting to see how he reacts to know how he should feel - how uncomfortable he should be. Hajime smiles at him, and Souda relaxes. 

 

“Wow, you’re a sucky host.” Souda jokes, playfully socking Hajime in the shoulder. Though, that playful sock feels like he just got hit with a hammer. 

 

“You’re a sucky guest.” Hajime coughs out, clutching his pained shoulder. “Why are you here so suddenly, though? I thought you had a lot of work at the shop?” 

 

Souda practically deflates at the mention of work, walking forward and flopping down to sit on Hajime’s bed with a sigh. Hajime follows and sits beside him, with a far softer fall though. 

 

“Yeah, i’ve been working my ass off all week and i’m still behind! Can you believe that?” Souda throws his arms up in annoyance, and with them being this close Hajime can see the oil and grease under his fingernails and on the pads of his fingers. It was easy to tell whenever Souda had a bad messy day, because you could see the bad vibes on him. Black stains lined the front of his jumpsuit, there were residual grease smears on his forehead and on his arms from where he tried to clean it off, and his eyes looked absolutely bloodshot. 

 

“Souda have you slept at all this week?” Hajime questions, resisting the urge to reach out and wipe away the rest of that mark on his forehead. Souda shrugs. 

 

“I didn’t have time to sleep!” “What are you doing here, then? Go to bed!” 

 

“Sleep is boring.” Souda’s hands twitch nervously in his lap, a wordless signal to Hajime that he never thought he’d be privy to understand. So much has changed these past few weeks, for Souda and for them - whatever them means anymore.

 

“You need to take care of yourself.” Hajime coos and Souda grumbles out a reply that Hajime deciphers as an annoyed “thanks, mom.” Fear and anxiety gnaws its way into Hajime’s brain, but his body acts on autopilot despite it, placing his hand in the space between the two. A wordless signal back, and Souda takes it, putting his hand on top of Hajime’s own.

 

“Seriously, Souda.” Hajime states, lacing their hands together. “Thanks for coming, but you really don’t need to skip sleeping to hang out with me.” 

 

Souda hums in agreement, eyes glazed over as they stare at Hajime like he is the sun. It’s too much affection, that intense look burning Hajime up inside. He’s used to seeing Souda look at Sonia or any pretty nice girl like that, but now its on him.

 

“Hey.” Hajime squeezes his hand. “I’m still Hajime. Don’t give me the Sonia treatment and forget I’m an actual person, okay?” 

 

“Dude, I learned my lesson! Stop bringing it up, you’re making me feel guilty!” Souda whines, moving ever closer to Hajime. Little by little. 

 

“You should feel guilty!” Hajime retorts. 

 

“Hajime, you’re ruining the mood.” Souda prolongs his name, his tone like a toddler being denied their favorite toy. Hajime flushes, he’ll never get used to Souda being so forward. It took months for Souda to stop saying “no homo” whenever the two would hold hands, and now look at him. Look at us. What is us? 

 

Souda’s lets go of Hajime’s hand, breaking him from his thoughts, and places his hands on Hajime's hips. A feather-light kiss. Souda pulls back and Hajime can see the bags under his eyes, the weird tan line on his forehead from his baseball cap, and the dimples in his cheeks as he smiles. This is silly. 

 

“I’ll sleep here!” Souda flops back against the bed, tugging on Hajime’s arm for him to join as well. Hajime weighs his options, he knows his parents have early shifts tomorrow morning so they probably won’t see him but knowing them the pair will probably sleep in and Souda will most likely be late tomorrow and screw it. He’ll do it.

 

The minute he lays down, Souda is all over him. Limbs encircling Hajime like some kind of weird boa constrictor. His heads resting in the crook of Hajime’s neck, and he can feel Souda breathing against his neck. Hajime wrinkles his nose. 

 

“You smell like gasoline.” Souda laughs, sending another puff of air against his neck. He can feel Souda’s head move, and the lightest of kisses on his neck. Hajime had opened his mouth to tell Souda to move because of how uncomfortable this sleeping position is, before those thoughts melt into television static in his mind. Souda trails those soft kisses up his neck, before flopping his head back down. It’s uncoordinated, certainly, by it’s Souda.  

 

Hajime wracks his brain for something romantic to say, mind absolutely going haywire at what just happened. This is fucking Souda. His best friend, his biggest crush that he subsequently buried under a thousand screaming reminders that ‘he’s straight’, that is now smiling happily against him. 

 

“You still smell like gasoline.” “You’ll get used to it.” Hajime will. He’ll deal with smelling gasoline everyday if it means that this continues, forever.   

 


End file.
